Summer Vacation
by Liam De Latte
Summary: When a new racer enters Sugar Rush, the Racers are up for a very wacky, funny romantic horribly and umm energetically? Summer Vacation. Please enjoy and read and Swizzle, please don't touch my computer.
1. Last day of school

Hey everyone, Liam De Latte here, and this is my first story. I asked the other racers what the last day of school was so enjoy and read on (I do not own WiR or any of the characters).

It was just Friday June 15, and in Sugar Rush Racing Middle School it was the last day of school and Crumbelina was talking to one of her best friends Snowanna Rainbeau. -So what are you going to do this summer Crumbelina?- Well I'm actually going to Minty's house for a pool party!- Whoa that'll be awesome-

RING RING RING.

That's the bell- responded Snowanna, hey Crumbelina why don't we head to Minty's house. -Great Idea!- But before they crossed the street a huge moving truck passed by. -Who do you think that would be?- said Crumbelina. -New racer on the block!-.

Almost before arriving to the Minty Sisters house everybody went to see the new Racer, but by they arrived the front lawn was covered in boxes. They house was a new and weird house like a Spanish colonial house. -You think a cowboy lives in there- said Rancis. -Maybe he's got cows so I can do more stunts- said Swizzle. -And pranks- responded Gloyd. Then everybody started facing him in suspicion. After a while of only seeing workers move and pack boxes the racers were bored after 5 minutes. So everybody agreed on going to Minty's pool party.

After the party Candlehead and Taffyta were walking home. -Who do you think was that new kid- said Candlehead. -I don't know Candlehead, hopefully nobody better than me.

Even at night all of Sugar Rush wondered, who was the new kid.


	2. New Racer

**Hey Guys Liam here again, and today I will tell you about the day I came in Crumbelina's perspective and the other racers ( because they helped me write it, wait what). Anyway enjoy and read on or I take your device. And I do not own any of the characters.**

Crumbelina woke up at what looked like 6 A.M, ( for being an early riser) she takes her phone and starts checking her friends posts. -Gloyd praking more people, nope, Swizzles stunts, Nope, here's a good one-. It was from Taffyta about her FINALLY washing the Pink Lighting ( which basically looked like a moving mud blob). After that Crumbelina changed into her normal attire and started walking toward Minty's house but while she was walking she started checking her phone and stumbled upon someone as she fell she saw a boy like figure with a weird thing on his head.

-Perdóneme señora, es que no la había vista, discúlpeme-

Crumbelina didn't understand this language, only a little because it heard like her second language Italian. -Déjeme ayudarla- said the boy. As the boy lifted her up She finally saw him. He had a very fancy looking outfit that was radiant blue and a weird long and round hat ( like Ernesto de la Cruz, Liam has the same skin color as Taffyta, had an outfit like Ernesto's blue outfit, can sing, and brown hair)

-Who are you?- she said. -What? Oh perdón- said the boy in a more american accent. - I am Liam De Latte- he said. Crumbelina started calling all the racers and they all arrived. -Who is this guy?, he looks weird?, why is he dressed like that?. After a while Liam introduced himself and everybody still didn't understand his culture.

Where are you from? Asked Sticky. -What if he's a drug lord?- shut up Gloyd. Well I'm from Guatemala. -Where's that- asked Jubileena. -Well, it's far away from here, but it's rarely a week to where we are.

-And what exactly do you like to do?-asked Gloyd. -Um, I play the guitar and umm…- -Hobby Stealer!- exclaimed Swizzle.

-Well I gotta go- said Liam (awkwardly) and left. Well after that nobody saw him. -I don't like him that much- said Taffyta as she walked back home with Candlehead.

While walking back Rancis thought about this new character. He was worried would this character be more popular than me and overtake his popularity. While Rancis horrifically thought about this Liam was in his house.

-Maybe they will accept me, I may have been judged today but maybe tomorrow they will know who I am- he said. He got out of bed and went to his TV and played one of his favorite movies from Ernesto de la Cruz. He grabbed his own guitar and started playing it along the music. And to him, he felt better, he loved music and he knew that even he had to "Seize His Moment" so that everybody would like him.

 **Well that's my introduction and stay tuned for the next chapter of "Minty's Party"**


	3. Minty's Party

**Hello Guys, Swizzle here. And I'm posting and reading and remembering this dumb story because Liam is sick and I'm the star.**

 **Liam: Shut up**

 **Swizzle: So without further ado, let's get started.**

 **Liam: And neither I or Swizzle own the songs here. Read on my brothers.**

Liam POV

Now Liam didn't know any of his fellow racers. Now he was thinking, -If I want to fit in, I have to be unique- He thought.

While thinking he put his headphones and started listening to some music (September specifically). He felt relaxed but he still didn't have a hobby. Cocky and fashionista was taken by Rancis, stuntman by Swizzle and Pranking by Gloyd. He had three options, Sing, stand up comedy or host a TV show (an SNL type show). To impress everybody, he decided Singing.

The time to the Party was ticking and Swizzle was nervous. -What's wrong bro? Said Gloyd. -Mod I don't have a present for Minty- said Swizzle. What do you think Rancis I could give Minty, he said looking at the Reese's themed Racer. "Wait, what are you talking about" he was looking at himself in the mirror most of the time. -Oh Mod said Swizzle. "How bout a poem" said Rancis. Hey not bad as they prepared to go to Mintys party.

While all of this was happening, everybody was going to the first party of the summer (which was very important to the racers). The Mint Sisters were ready ummm… almost.

-God Torvald, why did put on my dress- said an Angry Minty.

"I'm hot in green" Torvald said not caring.

-Okay are we ready-

-I guess- said Sticky

-Fine- said Sakura

-Okay let's go- said Minty. As they opened their door to their backyard. There all sorts of goodies in there, chocolate fountains here. Pizza there. Skrillex as the DJ and weirdly a soup bar (because Torvald loves soup). Okay we're ready.

Everybody could make it to the party, including the President herself. While "U can't touch this" was playing. Swizzle wanted to do a dumb and obviously dangerous stunt. -I Swizzle Malarkey will fire myself in this canon into the air and splash into the pool.-

While this happened and Swizzle landed on the pool (safely) most of the racers ( except Torvald who's in the Soup Bar) go to the karaoke. Liam observed this he saw Gloyd and Jubileena seeing "All Star". Liam wondered if he could sing too.

When they finished it was his turn to sing. An awkward silence filled the backyard. - Get him the fudge outta there- yelled Gloyd. As his heart accelerated and he started sweating, Liam breathes and started singing "Hoy tengo Tiempo" (check the song out).

"Hoy tengo tiempo de volver a enamorarme" he sang. It was an interesting setting and act. It had a old Latin American town background with some kids playing soccer and Sticky playing the Sax. Then came a surprise, when Minty did the Sax solo. Liam grabbed Crumbelina and started dancing with her. Crumbelina felt weird but she liked the dance. Then other couples came and started dancing.

At the end of the Party, Liam walked Crumbelina home. They talked and chattered for a long time until getting to Crumbelina's mansion. -Bueno Crumbelina, do you umm… think me and you could and have a little ummm.. ughhh dinner. "Oh umm sure, tomorrow night sure why not" said Crumbelina. As they walked, Crumbelina's father came rushing to grab his daughter and really scared Liam. "Oh hi Sr. Di Caramello" -What were you doing to my daughter?!-

-Umm nothing I just walked her home and uhh…? Off the grass- said Mr. Di Caramello. "You know Mr. Di Caramello, um… I'll leave and bye Ciao! He said then running as fast as he could.

-Finally- Liam said after arriving home. I did it Ernesto, I really did "Seize my moment" he said looking at an Ernesto De La Cruz painting. -I've got a date yeahhh!- he said while listening to "Take on me"

 **Welp guys AAAACHOOOOO! That's the chapter hope you enjoyed and yes me and Crumbelina are getting along so Ciao.**


	4. Gloyd Prank Problem

**Fellow readers I present to you "Chapter 4". This Story is about a tension between me and Gloyd and then following my date with Crumbelina. So this is a short chapter but fear not. I'm back. So "read on amigos"!**

Gloyd and Crumbelina had been good friends for a long time, ( not as much as Taffyta or Snowanna but close-ish) and he didn't like the fact of a new racer stealing the show, so Gloyd planned a prank.

A prank so bad it would everyone (except him). A prank that bad that would mean World DOMINATION MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHH( cough, cough, sorry too far). The question is what. And then he got the idea.

"You want me to do what!?" said Rancis. "Come on Rancis, I really need you to do this!" Said Gloyd. "Why" said Rancis. "Because I'll blame you later". -What-, "Actually because so you could end this tyranny against new people coming to steal shows." -Do it yourself man" said Rancis. "No wait, ughhh fine" and in that Gloyds plan was in motion.

Gloyd placed what looked like cherry bombs onto the karts. He asked Swizzle which one was Liam's kart. It was dark so Gloyd couldn't see so Swizzle pointed to Adorabeezles kart. While driving home, Gloyd felt good about himself until seeing a kart melting with an angry Adorbeezle. "Gloyd you Fudging Son of a Glitch, you will pay for this. Wynchell and Duncan were escorted by Vanellope to Guard Gloyds house until the next day.

Gloyd hid in his house (angrily) about what he had done, and in that planned another prank for Liam.

 **Well there's chapter 4 and yes I'm terrified about another prank by Gloyd but at least it's not that dangerous**

 **Gloyd: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
